Big Time Life (BTR pregnancy story' part 2)
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: The story continue in this book. Have you ever wonder how could be the life as Mrs.Schmidt? Have a baby with Kendall? Live with the guys? Then this is the perfect story what you've searching for. :)
1. Chapter 1

**The story continues...:)**

It was a quiet morning in 2J apartment. It was around 9 o' clock. The boys were eating breakfast at the table expect Carlos who was eating his breakfast at the tv,while he eat he watched his favorite comedy show.

Kendall was making Rose breakfast in the kitchen area what was fresh fruits in slices and yoghurt. Rose grew up,she's now 1 and a half-year old,cute toddler. While Kendall cut into pieces the fruits,he only felt that two small hands grabbing his leg then that two hand began tugging his jeans. Kendall put down on the counter the knife,bent down to Rose eye level. He picked her up,sat her down in front of himself on the counter. Rose reached for a slice of banana and she put in her mouth,smiling widely.

Kendall : You like banana don't you?- he said chuckle. Rose nodded a small reaching out for more,but Kendall noticed it and stop her,grabbed her hand in the movement.

Kendall : No,little girl you have to wait a second till I finish making your breakfast then you can eat it up.- he said softly to her 1-year-old daughter,who kept smiling at his daddy. Kendall let out a slight chuckle. He loves her daughter so much,and when she's smile,that's the cutest moment.

Quickly he cut into pieces the rest of the fruits,put on a plastic dish with an opened up yoghurt. When Rose saw Kendall taking out her favourite flavour from the fridge she started clapping with her hands in excitement.

Logan got up and carried over Rose to her high chair,buckle her in. She was at the age when she was super hyper,they had no choice and buckle her in the high chair at every meal so she won't try climb out or making an escape. It was really exhausting if only Kendall or Logan had to watch her for a day since Kaylee got a new job near in the city. She worked from morning till noon,then she usually come home and play with Rose,cuddle on the couch with Kendall. Today was one of the normal days,Kaylee already left for work,and Rose wake up after her mom went to work.

Logan : Hey! Be nice!- he said with a raised voice to Rose. Cause Rose bite Logan's finger. She only has 4 teeth but that's enough for her. Not sure why but lately Rose began to bite everything and everyone around her who came around. Rose just giggled on it,she thought it's a funny game.

Kendall : Rose! Say sorry to Logan! That was rude from you!.- he scolded the little 1-year-old.

Rose bowed her head down,sniffling.

Rose: Sworry wLogie - she said pretty quietly.

Kendall grabbed his plate and sat to the right side of the table. Logan was sitting in front of him,James was on Rose left,Logan's left side. He turned around in his seat,to face with Rose. Kendall carefully put in front of her the bowl with a spoon.

Kendall : You can eat it now.- with that Rose digged in her food,totally forgetting about what happened a second ago.

* * *

The guys were chilling on the couch,watching a movie. But it was interrupted when a little somebody came out of her room,toddling over to Kendall.

Rose : daddy-she cried.

Kendall looked over where the voice came from and saw that it was Rose. She was holding her big stuffed teddy bear and in her other hand her small rag. She run up to Kendall and jumped into his arms. Snuggling over to Kendall. She buried her face into his chest.

Kendall kept rubbing her back,calming her down.

Kendall : What's wrong baby? Rose sniffled again and said : dream.

Kendall : So you had a bad dream? Rose nodded. He pulled her closer to his chest,tightening the hug on her.

Kendall : You wanna talk with mommy about it?

Rose : "yes"

Kendall : She's in the bathroom at this moment,but when she comes out I'm gonna tell her okay that you had a bad dream.-he told to her softly.

Soon Kaylee walked out of the bathroom. Messy bun with a blue tank top,sweatpants. She got worried when she saw in my lap Rosie and rushed up to me : Omg! Is she okay?-she asked in a hurry.

Kendall : Wow,relax! She just had a bad dream and she's wanna talk about it with you.-I said and give a sweet kiss to her. She returned with a passionate one. I smirked into the kiss. We pulled back.

Kaylee : Mommy's here,come here sweetie! - she cooed to Rose. Rose turned her head towards her mommy and climbed over in to her arms.

Snuggling to her mom closely.

* * *

It passed bedtime,the guys helped to Kaylee make the table,till James undertaken to give a shower to Rose who was super fussy,since she didn't sleep afternoon too much cause her bad dream,usually she's already in bed at this time,but we had fun playing with Rose that we forget the time.

The guys could hear from the kitchen the bit angry James who tried to deal with Rose,the guys just laughed on him.

James : I'm telling you for the thousand time that I'm not a pony!- he said seriously,but when he saw Rose face he couldn't help,but laugh along with her.

She just kept saying : You're a pony! -on her baby voice,wich was very cute.

James dried her body with the towel,put on her pajamas. Then James combed her shoulder lenght dirty blond hair.

James : Okay,you're done! - I said telling to Rose that she can go. Rose didn't need more,she ran up to Carlos on the stairs to his bedroom.

Logan,Kaylee,James and Kendall were already eating. Kaylee put her food on her high chair tray.

They had small chat about random things.

In the next minute they could only heard whispering then see that Carlos slid down on the swirly side Rose in his lap. They two were smiling widely like a little kid at christmas.

Kaylee Pov.

After they come down finally I told them to come eat.

Me : Okay! That's enough for today,come eat.- I ordered. They come over and sat down at the table just like us,we all sat down and enjoyed the dinner what Kendall cooked.

Me : Honey,that's so good! You gonna do more often the cooking,I'm not joking if I say that this is much better than my cook!- you said with a chuckle.

Carlos looked over to the sleepy Rose who was eating her dinner as well. When he knew she won't hear their talk he asked :

What was her bad dream about?

Me : She said she was playing on the ground in her room,when she heard yelling and fighting from the living room. She heard us,me and Kendall yelled,and then Kendall left us alone,I mean he got angry and moved out,so as you guys!-I answered.

Logan : Where's she get that from? You two NEVER yell with each other.

Me : I know right?!- I asked/said.

Carlos : Logan's right. I doubt that she could think that by all herself,she's too little to think things like that. That's impossible.

Kendall : That's the weird thing in this. She couldn't see it in real life, are sure you guys don't watched those movies when she could come out from the bedroom and you didn't notice it?That one when the dad leaves his family or something like that? Huh? She could take it from there if you were not careful - he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Then who answered for his question was unforeseen. Rose take a small meat in her hand then she said looking up at us : bwlond girl

James : What blond girl are you talking about?- he asked not knowing who she talked about. Instantly everyone thought about a blond girl,of course it was Jo,who came to their mind first. They all changed looks,then their eyes went on Kendall. Kendall knew where that was going.

Kendall : THERE's no way that Jo would tell her this,I know you all hate her,but that's too mean even from her!-he fended Jo,put his arms in the air.

Kaylee : Maybe,after she cheated you I can easily imagine that she could do it. Don't doubt her. HOW CAN YOU STILL FEND HER,she said to our daughter that we gonna move apart from each other!?- you said with a warning look to Kendall,you were almost exploded. He still fended her,over what she did. Unbelievable.

Kendall : All I am saying that I don't think she would do it,but I'm gonna talk with her tomorrow,don't worry.- he said trying to drop the subject. It's got really awkward and turned into a fight.

Logan : Now,you are fighting,see what she's doing,her plan is working!

Kendall : She's not doing anything! STOP BLAME HER!-he yellled by now,kick his chair out of the way. He stormed off to the bedroom. The guys attention went on you.

Rose eyes got huge,and she was in the edge of crying. All what she dreamt about,it's just happened in front of her.

Everyone was in shock. Nobody said a word. The room got quiet. First of all it was not usual to see Kendall angry,at all! Secondly they were fighting only because of that stupid Jo.

I picked up Rose and tried to soosh her in my arms,rock her back and forth on my waist. She quickly drifted to sleep. I put down her to bed.

When I came out of the bedroom,Kendall was sitting at the table in his pajama already. I gave a small smile to him,he returned with a soft smile.

Kendall : Look,I see what you were talking about,and I'm sorry,she won't step between us,cause you're my girl,and she can do whatever she wants but she will never be able to tear us apart,never forget this okay?- he said seriously,but still with a cute smile. Planting a soft kiss on your lips.

You reached him and sat in his lap,putting your hands around his neck. You gave him a long,passionate kiss. He rested his head on yours.

Kaylee : Alright. And you're My guy! You should not forget this. - you said with a wink.

**How was it? I tried to fix the last part,but I couldn't do it ,I have an ache leg,cause my BFF and I went to trip yesterday and today and i'm really busy,its seriously the last week of school,then next week I'm gonna be free :D**

**I'm so exhausted:P But it was A LOT fun. We even went on the "Sziget Eye" :D (its like the London eye,just smaller,65 feet high o.O ) I was never been on a ferris wheel so it was really scary but at the second round I had fun:D You could see everything above you and the cabin.**

**It was SO COOL :D**

**At the top I was so if was so much adrenalin and craziness ! **

**You'll get updates soon! I'll try;)**


	2. Just try to be nice

**Thanks for everyone who's reviewed,followed and favorited my story:) It's mean a lot to me! Seriously;) **

~Next Day ~

Kendall Pov.

I couldn't belive what the guys told about Jo,I get it that she's not a really good person and they hate her because of a good reason but hey,nobody's perfect. They should try be nice with Jo,even if it's really hard. Me and Jo after the break up stayed as friends and I don't want this to change.

I quietly climbed out of the bed,not waking up my sleeping bride,I checked up on Rose who was still sleeping just like her beautiful mother. I willfully didn't tell anyone that when I'll go over to Jo cause they would spy on me. I thought it will be better if I and Jo,alone arrange the things. I walked up to her door and knocked on it,she answered for the door,very surprised by that I was standing in front of her door.

Jo asked with a frown, " What are you doing here?"

Kendall showed his hands into his pocket, " We need to talk and.-" but Kendall cut off by Jo who said , " Alright,come in." We went into her apartment and sat down on the couch. I saw Jo was really nervous and she was scared. But about who or what? From me?! No,that can't be true. I really wanted to ask her if she did the talk with my little girl Rose but my heart couldn't do it.

Kendall asked , " So what's up with you lately,are you still filming?"

Jo shot her head up quickly,listening Kendall. But she didn't hear his question,she was lost in her own thoughts.

Jo slightly shook her head asking ," Sorry,but what did you said?"

Kendall answered, " I asked what's up with you lately?" Jo face lit up,she had so great news but she couldn't share with anyone cause everyone hated her in the Palmwoods.

Jo said rattle off, " I've got into a really big movie,and I'll be the main character of the movie,this is so super! Oh and before I forget I want to ask something,would you mind to accompany me please,of course only if your fiancé allow it,I don't wanna be the reason of your fight,so will you come?" She asked with puppy face.

Kendall thought about it a minute then he said , "Why not? I'll be there!"

Jo added, " Can you pick me up at 8 in the morning,cause I just give my car into service and I won't get back till next week,if that's not a problem to you."

" It's totally fine,then I'll pick you up at 8"- Kendall said,then he stopped for a moment. "I don't want to be sound rude,but I have to know,did you talked with Rose about me and Kaylee?"Kendall kept looking at her questioningly.

Jo said " Maaybee?" Kendall just looked at Jo with a "seriously" look.

Kendall said " Jo I love you like as a best friend,but you need to try move on,what was between us ended 1 year and 3 month ago.I know it's hard,but you're strong and you can do it,I'm sure"

Jo replied with teary eyes, " No,Kendall this not gonna happen,you know why?! Everybody hates me here,nobody cares about me,the best thing would be if I would just move out of here,for you guys too!"

Kendall says , " Hey,listen to me I not hate you okay and I'll help you get back your friends,I promise. Now you wanna come over? We will just watch a movie and cook something with the guys and anyway you would be here alone all day,oh and you could play with Rosie she's a really cute girl. I bet she will loves you. So? What do you say?"

Jo wiped a teardrop off her face and said , " I'd love to come over,I'll bring some food too cause I know how much do you guys like eating." Jo winked to Kendall.

* * *

Kaylee pov.

I slept peacefully until a giggling woke me up. I sat up with the blanket still over me,looking towards Rose's crib.

She thought it would be funny throwing out her toys out of her bed while nobody sees her,but I caught her in the movement. She hid her face behind her small hands,peeking trough it. (Omg just imagine that how cute is that ^^ ) She's so adorable. I called Carlos.

"CARLOS,BRING YOUR CAMERA!YOU HAVE TO FILM THIS." - you said from the bedroom trough the whole quiet house,what was full with Rose cute giggling and laughing. In a rush Carlos appeared in the doorway with his camera in his hand. He stepped a few step when he saw the small toy heap in front of Rose crib. He turned on his camera filming Rose and her reaction when she saw Carlos filming her. She knew so well Carlos camera,cause everytime something happened it was Carlos who's take it on camera.

You said , " Rosie you're the cutest little girl on the earth!" as you climbed out of the bed,picking her up from the crib. With Rose in your arms you turned around to Carlos. " Did you seen Kendall?"

" No,he must went out for a walk or something." -Carlos answered,putting down the camera,then turned off put on the cabinet.

The three of us walked out into the living room,I let Rose play with Carlos on the couch while I started to make breakfast for all of us,when a smiling Kendall walked trough the door. He come up to me and hugged me from back,planting kisses on my neck.

Kendall asked , " Good morning babe,slept well?" You said , " Of course,but you were not beside me when I woke up." - you fake pouted to Kendall. Actually he believed that you were really sad. " Sorry,but I was talking with Jo and .-" you cut him off. " Wait,did you just say you were with Jo?!" You were really curious on his saving so you just stayed silent,or you wanted but Rose ran up to Kendall giggling.

Kendall picked her up,lifting her into the air,what she likes so much cooing to her , " Here's my little girl!" Kendall gave a big kiss on her forehead. Kendall held and Rose wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck,resting her head on his shoulder,sucking her thumb.

Kendall thought it's the right time to tell to the guys about Jo. " Anyway Jo will come over after dinner to spend the afternoon with us."- Kendall said smiling. Everyone's mouth dropped.

James asked totally freaking out , " Kendall,you gotta be kidding,seriously? JO?!" Carlos joined in " Dude,why would we hang out with her?She's mean,remember what she did lately? On the wedding and yesterday with Rose? Are you crazy?"

Kendall put Rose down to the floor,letting her toddler to the couch where the TV was switched on her favorite show.

Kendall said putting his hands into air, " GUYS!Relax. She's nice,and I really know she did things but she's already regretted it. Trust me."

This didn't convince the guys,immediately in a rush they went to the door,put on their jackets,and just as they wanted to leave Kaylee called after them , " I don't like her neither But everyone deserve a second chance,so please don't give up on her,I'll be here too and we'll try if she can be normal or not. If she can,then you guys can be friends again,if not there's till the chance to hate her like we are doing now."

The guys sighed saying, " Fine!" and plopped down on the couch. None of them wanted to spend the whole afternoon with their enemies. Who wants to do that anyway?

**Sorry if you find any mistake :) **


	3. Hanging out with Jo

**Thanks for everyone who's reviewed,followed and favorited my story:) It's mean a lot to me! Seriously;) **

Kaylee Pov.

Till lunch time while the guys were playing video games and Rose was on the floor playing in her big playpen I tried to clean out the apartment a little. Altough I was always cleaning after them but the house was a big mess after a few days again.

After 3 hours of cleaning we eat dinner then I put down Rose for a nap in the living room in her playpen. I went into ours room and found Kendall our bed playing on his guitar quietly. The guys were in their room because I told them to turn off the tv till Rose not wakes up so they will don't disturb her nap,they pouted and went into their room to do someting.

" Kendall what are you doing here? - I asked as I entered into our bedroom.

He asnwered , " Just chilling out why?"

"Nothing,I just surprised that you're not playing for Rose you know how much she loves it"- She said with a shrug.

Kendall said , I wanted her to get some sleep she got tired this morning and tell me if you are ready and I'll text to Jo that she can come over" He continue stummering his guitar shooting a big smile to me.

"Okay,I just wanted to change into something normal cause this isn't nice if you have quest"- I said. I went over to the wardrobe and open it when two strong arm wrapped around me,not letting me to do.

Kendall whispered into my ear, " You look sexy too in sweatpants and a T-shirt,don't need to change just because Jo is coming over to hang out,what you wearing now is totally perfect"

" If you say so now let me get you guys some snacks out of the cabinet" He let me go,I walked into the living room while he texted to Jo.

* * *

**Jo **Pov.

I was getting ready when I get a text from Kendall sayin ' It's time,I can go over' so I just picked up from the dinner table the bag full with snacks and of course corn dogs and take my phone and handbag into hand then headed to apartment 2j. I didn't dress too fancy, I just chose a simple pink tank top with a light blue skarf,skinny jeans and white sandals. I just want make a good impression at the guys.

Logan opened the door with a smile,he hugged me then he take out of my hand the bag. None of a sudden I got pulled into a hug again but this time it was from Carlos.

He said excitedly, " You remembered to my favorite food! Thanks." I replied giggling, " But seriously Carlos who could ever forget that you LOVE corndogs?Huh?" He cutely shrugged his shoulders. After I got greeted by Carlos and Logan I had to say hi to Kaylee,I hated the thought but as Kendall said I can do it. I turned around in my spot and saw Kaylee at the sink washing the dishes. When I reached her,she stop doing the dishes and dried his hand.

She shot me a smile while I just returned it with an awkward smile,but for my lucky Kendall came out of the bedroom noticing me that I'm here. He came up to me pulling me into a tight hug saying, "Glad you come,just make yourself home."

" Alright and Hi Kaylee nice to see you again. Thanks for calling me over,I really don't want to bother you guys. I want to apologize from you two,and what happened on the wedding I'm truly sorry." I said looking down at my feet. It totally surprised me when without a word Kaylee pulled me into a hug.

She said friendly, " Oh it's okay,we forgive you now let's go and eat something I bet Carlos is already eats something." We went over to the couch and just had a great talk wit the guys along with Kaylee until the little Rosie didn't wake up,I smiled at how cute she was wit her small blond hair totally messy. Kendall nudged me, " Pick her up" He encouraged me. So I got up from my spot on the couch and walked up to Rosie playpen. She put her hands into the air singing to pick her up,I did and she snuggled to my chest smiling at the guys over my shoulders.

I said rocking her in my arms, " She's such a cute girl,you are lucky to have a little girl like her,she's precious."

Kaylee thanked, " I know right? You want to join to me and Rosie in her bedroom? Let the guys alone a little then when she goes to sleep again we can watch a movie together with them." She suggested. I said "I'd love to"- We went into her bedroom,and she immidiately squirmed out of my arms.

I asked laughing on her, " She's always such an energy bomb like Carlos" " Always,you have no idea" , she asnwered to me.

While I and Kaylee talked Rosie pulled out under her bed her favorite game and we played with her.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the guys**

Kendall got up from the couch walking into the kitchen to get something to drink.

" So are you guys still hate Jo"- Kendall asked walking back to the couch.

Carlos said excitedly, " She brought me corndogs how could I not love her dude"

Logan was not so impressed and either was James.

Logan said, " I don't know buddy,now she's acting very nice but who know if she really changed or she just playing a role to get back our friendship"

" Logan has the point,Kendall I know you still love her as a friend but try understand that we can't trust her anymore she slept with before on your wedding day. For god shake this is not something what you can accept and forget,sorry bro but I need time to trust in her again."

Kendall said trying not yell, " Okay,and just so you know I will accompany her to her movie set tomorrow so don't be surprised"

DUDE!- James yelled.

We didn't even noticed when the girls came out of the room.

" GUYS!"- Kaylee said interrupting us. " Why are you figthing?"

"If you want to know Jo is the reason"- James said angrily.

" Sorry James okay?! I can't take it back but i'm sure that you do things that the guys forgave to you even tough it was a very big thing"- Jo said still softly.

Everybody looked at James. He give in, " The only reason is that you hurt my buddy and I just can't forget it,but if you say you regretted it,I believe you but try understand it's not easy for us either. I'm sorry for yelling with you can be good again?"

Jo said smiling, " Yes,we're good and thank you guys for taking me back as your friend" - Jo said taking over Rose from Kaylee.

Jo was held Rose cooing to her ," We gonna eat something,yes you're so adorable" Rose let out a happy giggle trying to hold onto Jo's hair but before Rose could do it Jo grabbed her hand gently.

" No little girl that's hurt if you do this"- Rose smiled back at Jo,she put her down into her high chair buckling her in.

"Guys,Jo will babysit for Rose from now on so you guys can go to work normally and I can spend more alone time together with Kendall" Kaylee said making Rose snack.

Jo said, " I'll only watch her till you need me,if you guys come home she's all yours,don't think I wanna replace you ok?"

James smiled nodding. Logan said" Totally fine". Carlos gave me an another big hug while Kendall just kept smiling at me. The rest of the afternoon flew away fast,we all had fun.

**Sorry if you find any mistake :) Next update on July 28 or 29 cause I'll go on a vacation in 3 day for a whole week,I'll try write the next chapter on a note while I'll be on my vacation :) **


	4. This was a crazy day

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter cause it's fun to write it :D I know i late with this update but I tried my best to write something to you guys so here it is :**

The guys were already awake,the boys were sitting at the table eating their breakfast since they got a day off from work. Kaylee was getting ready the little Rose on the couch,she changed her diaper now she only need to be dress up.

Kaylee said to Kendall who was still eating, " Babe! You shouldn't supposed to pick up Jo ? It's already 8!"

Kendall finish his food quickly then he stood up, " Yeah you're right,but I have an important thing to do before I go" He said with a sly smile,walking over to Kaylee. Kaylee not looking up continued dress up Rose as she asked," Oh and what's so important" Kaylee played along with Kendall.

"This" - Kendall said pulling Kaylee up from the couch into a passionate kiss,they both smiled into it.

" I love you so much"- Kaylee whispered putting her forehead against Kendall's. Meanwhile Rose kept blinking up at them curiously.

" I love you to and our little angel,yes I'm talking about you Rose"- Kendall cooed to Rose who began to clap with her small hands,looking up at her parents with sparkling eyes smiling wide.

"She loves you" -Kaylee said looking up at Kendall, " Cause she knows how much we love her"

" Now go and have fun"- Kaylee pushed Kendall out the door.

* * *

**Jo Pov. **

It took me an hour to pick out my outfit cause I don't want to go on my first day at the movie set too dressed.

So I chose this outfit : polyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=91727737 ( A light orange dress with a beige colour high heels and a simple jean jacket)

Just as I came out of my room all dressed,somebody knocked on my door I opened and I saw Kendall.

" Hi, ready to go?" - Kendall asked,I nodded smiling. I got my shoulder bag and we headed down to the parking lot,he started the car and we were on the way to the studio where they'll filming the movie.

* * *

**James Pov.**

After Kaylee took out Rose to the park we had the whole apartment for ourselves.

Carlos,me and Logan were chilling in 2J,playing air hockey. I didn't know how to bring up the subject. They'll be mad at me but Kaylee need to know that Jo is still not all sweet and caring. I don't know how to prove it yet but if the guys go in my plan it won't a problem.

I asked , " Carlos do you still have your camera" He said looking up from the game, " Yeah but why do you want to know it" He was very curious wich come in handy.

" Okay,then I need you to come with me and Logan if he agrees" Logan shot his head up instantly as he heard his name mentioned. Logan asked not knowing what we are talking about ," What I'll do and what are you planning James"

" I want to prove Kaylee that Jo is still the same not caring Jo who was before at their wedding. We go and follow Kendall and Carlos will take on camera everything so if she do something with him we can catch her." I answered.

" Gosh,this will end so badly but let's do it" - Logan said knowing this won't turn out well.

* * *

**Jo Pov. **

We arrived in time to the set,we went into the studio and I got greeted by my manager.

" Hi I'll be your manager in this movie so please come with me"- She said nicely. I looked at Kendall he just nodded signing me to go. My manager took me into my own dressing room and I thought I'll be have a good time here filming until i realized I was deadly wrong,cause as soon as she closed the door behind herself she began to tell me something what made me scared.

I really don't want to do it. But she said if I won't do it she'll take care of herself that I'll not stay here too long.

I want this job so badly that i said I'll do it,I knew deep inside of me that I'll regret after a second when I'll done with it but my job is depends on it,I have no choice. After she told me what I'll have to do I had to get ready for my first scene.

Soon Kendall come in my dressing room too. He sat down on the couch looking me as I rushed back and forth to get ready.

" Did you read trough your script? " - Kendall asked as he held it up into the air.

" Yes"- Jo answered as they did the finishing touches on her make up.

" Okay,I gotta go wish me luck today I only have one scene then we can go home after it" -She said taking out of my hand her script.

" Then I'll wait for you and you'll be great don't worry" -Kendall said smiling.

" Thanks" - With that her manager take her out from the room leaving me alone in the room. Since I had a few hours to myself I logged on to twitter and read trough the tweets. I had hours what I had to pass.

**TimeSkip (After Jo done with her scene)**

Kendall's Pov.

After Jo has finished the filming for today we headed out of the studio but as we stepped out on the door she stopped me. Now we were in the parking lot which was planted. There was a huge line with bushes.

I looked at her with puzzled look. She just took a deep breath then none of a sudden she kissed me passionately. I didn't have time to react or realize what she's doing. She did it so unexpectedly then she pulled away looking down. Then I saw a car drove off fast. If they were paparazzi I'm in a big trouble.- I thought.

I asked with raised voice, " What was that for? Jo I asked from you something!" She doesn't looked up. Something is not okay,I can feel it. She said she's sorry that what she did at on my wedding now she's acting weird again,this make no sense.

Then I heard whispering from the bushes near us, " See,I told you!" James whispered to Carlos and Logan.

"James this is not proves anything,stop it"- Logan said not believing that he actually doing this.

I knew it already who was behind the bushes. He walked over and pulled the guys out of their hiding place. They had our tree hats on and Carlos was filming all this,now everybody see what they did.

" Seriously guys?! Is everybody going crazy here?" - I asked yelling not believing the happenings. My ex just kissed me and if this wouldn't be enough my buddies spied on me plus the paparazzi is involve in now. Why they can't trust in me that I won't do anything with Jo ?!- I thought.

Logan began to defend himself, " Kendall I'm sorry I knew it's a stupid plan but it was James idea not mine." He shepherded the word off from himself.

" I don't care Logan ! I thought at least you are smart enough to stop these idiots from doing this but no" -Kendall was more angry by now. Logan bowed his head.

" Everybody get in the car and we'll talk about all this later" - I ordered like they would be little kids whom have been punish. I can't believe it, what the hell is going on?...

**Thanks for reading :) P.S Don't forget to review;) **


	5. Consequences

**Sorry for the late update :P Enjoy!**

Kaylee Pov.

Because Rose began to get fussy after we spent almost 3 hour at the park just walking arounf we came home. I put her down for a nap then I tried to call James,but he was not available on his phone so I tried to call Logan and Carlos cause they were all in the apartment before we headed to the park now they're all gone. Maybe they are just went out for something- I thought.

Since I had time till Rose wakes up I sat down on the couch take into my hand the new magazines and started to read them.

It don't passed 10 minutes when the door opened and the guys walked in without Jo. They all had a pretend smile on their face,I may not good with people but I know when they're lying or something happened. I needed to figure out what.

" Hey babe! " - I said with sparkly eyes and jumped into his arms. We kissed. I didn't want to say but I felt peach lipstick on his lips,wich is weird he never uses things like that and neither am I. I tried to say calm and act like I wouldn't suspect anything,sooner or later they will put up a black. It will be so easy. I'm not so sure If I really want to know what's happened ...

* * *

Kendall Pov.

I kissed a goodnight to Rose as she grabbed my finger smiling up at me tiredly.

I talked with to her on my baby voice, " Yes sweetie,daddy loves you so much" She let out an excited shriek,clinging into her small stuffed monkey. It didn't take her a minute to fall asleep. Quietly I closed the bedroom door walking back to the living room. I had to saved out the guys from the situation. I could see they are suffering cause they were alone with Kaylee.

"Why don't we order some pizza and watch a movie?" - I said the first thing what ran trough my mind.

They agreed so I ordered the pizza and we watched the movie,meanwhile the film Kaylee tried to find out what we knows. But we were smart enough to change the subject so she still don't suspect/find out anything.

* * *

Next Morning

Kaylee Pov.

I got wake up by Rose screaming as she entertained herself with her toys in her crib.

I climbed out of the bed,picked her up and we went to eat something for breakfast. I put her into the high chair,she waited patiently for her breakfast. When I put down her plate she began to giggle. I let her eat then I'll eat too.

So I had time what I had to pass. I thought I'll just watch tv. Luckily my favorite show was on so I watched it,then the stupid breaking news and commercials came in interrupt it. I sighed and went to check Rose. She finished her food and she was smiling up at me with her hands in the air signing to pick her up. With Rose on my waist I sat back on the couch waiting for my show to continue.

* * *

Kendall's Pov.

I slept peacefully until somebody bursted trough the door,still half asleep I rubbed my eyes,sitting up.

I saw Kaylee standing in front of our bed.

" KENDALL WAKE UP"- Kayleee yelled loudly.

" Why are you yelling with me?" - I said with a yawn. I seriously didn't know that she find out everything about yesterday I thought I left my boxer on the floor again in the bathroom or something like that. Well,I was wrong.

Kaylee was pretty mad, " I HATE YOU! SERIOUSLY! I WANT YOU TO PACK UP YOUR CLOTHES AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Honey I don't know what are you talking about" - I said calmly. She got even madder.

"DON'T CALL ME HONEY ANYMORE AND SERIOUSLY YOU DON'T REMEMBER THAT YOU STICK YOUR TONGUE DOWN JO THROAT !?- She furmed from anger,that's when the guys rushed into the room with Rose in Carlos arms.

Logan asked worriedly, "What's going on?" Nobody said anything,Kaylee took out a bag of the wardrobe and began to trhow my things into it angrily.

" BUT-" I got cut off by her.

" Here's your bag* she tossed over to me*now get ready and leave the apartment. I gave you 10 minutes after that I don't want to see you here any longer did you understand?" - She said with tears in her eyes as she take over Rose from Carlos.

I sighed and tried to not cry. This can't happen,that's worse than a nightmare...

The guys tried to save my LOVE life but no matter what they told to her she stayed angry and wanted me out of here.

I tried to hold back my tears but it was useless,I cried. I picked up my bag and put it on my shoulder,with my other hand grabbed some fresh clothes from the dresser on the way out. When I reached Rose in Kaylee arms at the door I put a kiss on her forehead and said," Daddy is love you so much,I'll see you soon" I wanted to step out of the bedroom but Rose grabbed my hand not letting go.

" Babygirl,it's okay mommy will take care of you"- I said sadly knowing I screwed up everything.

She whined and said, "nooo" on her baby voice. I freed my hand under her and she began to whimper and cry laying on her mommy's chest. This ripped my heart. The guys shot me a "sorry face" I said, " Goodbye guys I'll call you soon and Kaylee I love you with all my heart and I hope you'll realize I didn't know anything about that she wants to kiss me sorry for hurting you,sorry for everything"

These were my last words in this apartment for a while...

**HOw's this chapter? Did you like it? Comment pls :) What do you think will happen with their marriage,is there any way that he can get her back and she will forget to him after all this?**


	6. Isn't gonna be easy either of us

**Sorry for the late update :P Enjoy!**

Kaylee Pov.

I took a last glance of Kendall as he walked out then I looked down. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I let them flow. Without looking up I handed Rose to Logan and they took her out,leaving me alone. I closed the door and turned around to look how's gonna be without Kendall. I already miss him so much. Then I glanced Kendall's favorite flannel shirt what's was lying on the floor. Probably it felt down of the bed when I threw his stuff into the suitcase.

I picked up and embraced,holding it to my chest. I sniffed in his cologne what was mixed with his shower gel. I took a deep breath and let it out as I wiped my tears off. There was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in Kay Kay?"( Kaylee's nickame) It was Logan.

But I didn't answered just threw myself on the bed,laying on my stomach and cried into the pillows. He came in.

Logan started softly, " Shhh it's gonna be okay"- He sat beside me and pulled up into a big comforting hug. I hugged him back tightly and just sobbed into his shirt.

"I miss him,how could he do that with me or Rose. Logan he's the best daddy on the world. He wouldn't be able to do this with us. Why this had to happen! He cheated on my in front of the world"- I said with shaky voice as I gulped back my fresh tears.

" I don't know,none of us know the reason."- He said concerned.

I cried out, "Can you tell him that we're done? I'm so sorry but I can't do this anymore. It's too much for me. I can't take an another stab in my back. I should had known. Everything what happened was a part of their love-life. I'm disgust from him. Please go out, I wanna be alone." Gently I pushed him out of the bedroom.

* * *

Kendall Pov.

Here I am. Sitting in front of the Palmwoods with my suitcase and guitar. That's all I have right now. Everybody who passes me by gives me a death glare. So great. Now everybody thinks I'm cruel,heartbreaker and heartless dad. I made a huge mistake and I hurt my wife with it and the worst part is that I know this and I'm dying inside because of the know that now she's heartbroken and this is all my fault. I didn't even try to call the guys,they must hate me too. They're so overprotective on her that I wouldn't surprise if they wouldn't even let me near her anymore.

I thought where I could go then I decided that I go to Rocque Records and ask help from Gustavo to find a house near the Palmwoods.

I called a taxi and told the driver where to go. The taxi stopped in front of the Rocque Records. I paid for the ride,get out and went to talk with Gustavo.

* * *

Back in 2J

Logan Pov.

I left alone Kaylee,I knew she's not okay at all but she really need some alone time to think over everything. She had a rough time lately and it's not fair.

I walked back to the the living room I saw as Carlos and James trying to get up Rose to eat something but nothing,she just cried heart-breakingly. I went over to them and asked, " She's not wants to eat"

James answered, " No,and we tried out everything but she just refusing to eat and she kept repeating da-da in the last 10 minutes while you were in with Kaylee,she misses Kendall"

We let out a big sigh. The media has a good way to ruins families. Like they just did with our best friend, Kendall.

"Okay I'll take her out for a walk then we'll see if she's hungry." - I came up with the idea. They said let's try it.

Carlos asked worriedly, " Can we see Kaylee already? I want to hug her."

" Sure,I'll leave it for you two to take care of her while I'm out with Rose" They nodded and went to see Kaylee.

So I dressed Rose up and we headed to the park. I hope she'll forget about the happenings for a little while,she's still so little and she has to eat.

* * *

Kendall Pov.

I left my suitcase in the hall and got ready what's waiting behind the door. Gustavo must already heard the news and I'm sure I won't get out of it without any yelling. Here we go. I take a big breath and walked into Gustavo's office. My only hope was Kelly,she could always calm down Gustavo no matter how much trouble we caused. But Gustavo was alone. Damn it.

I began to say, " Gustavo I need help" He looked up from what he was doing at his desk and in a second he was in front of me,angrily.

" I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM JO" - He yelled into my face. I didn't back up,I came here for help.

" I screwed it up,don't say it I already heard it a thousands time this morning,all I'm here for a house since she kicked me out."- I said sadly.

" Um,okay. Let's found you an apartment."- He said normally. Wow,he wasn't mad at me or he saw in my eyes how shattered I'm already and he doesn't want me to got even more hurt.

Soon enough we find one. It's only 6 minutes from the Palmwoods. Gustavo instantly bought me the house so I went to my place from here.

That's a great thing. And it's also furnished so I don't have to do anything with moving in. The only thing what I have to focus on is fixing my marriage.

I stepped into my new house and looked around. It was too quiet. I miss Kaylee laughter and my little angel's Rose cute giggles and of course the guys. My buddies.

I throw my suitcase to the floor and plopped down on the couch with head in my hands. This gonna be hard. But I'm not gonna let her away. I need her in my life. She's my love. I can't let this tear us apart...

**To Be Continued...:)**

**Thanks to the ones who reading it :) What do you guys think about this chapter? Let me know;) **


	7. Why?

**Logan's Pov.**

I take out Rose for a walk and we spent an hour in the park. We went back to the Palmwoods and up to our floor,but we bumped into a smiling Jo on the way to 2J. Oh shit!

I told Rose to go to the apartment while I talk with Jo but she didn't obey.

She walked up to her and said word by word, " mom. cry. daddy. yelling" Then she started to cry and ran back to me and jumped into my arms. I calmed her down in my arms then I turned my attention back to Jo. She had no idea what's happened. That's weird because she caused all this!

Jo came closer and asked, " What's wrong with her? What she tried to tell me?"

I got angry,there's no way she can act so innocent while Kendall is crying alone because of her, " Don't be so uninformed! Kaylee kicked him out in the morning cause you kissed him and now she want's to break up with Kendall,congrats to you! Hope you're happy!"- I shouted and left her there alone on the hallway when I stormed off to 2J with the crying Rose in my arms. I could still hear Jo saying, " LOGAN! COME BACK! THAT'S NOT WHAT'S HAPPENED!"

Carlos and James were on the couch watching tv when I opened the door.

Instantly they shot their heads up hoping Kendall came back but it was just me. Unfortunately.

" Sorry guys it's just us,not Kendall"- I said sadly and take Rose to the bathroom to wash her hands after she can eat. James made her breakfast and put in front of Rose who started to eat slowly not paying any attention on us.

We sat down to the table with the guys. Alone,without Kendall.

" So what gonna we do now?"- Carlos asked trying to help.

" I don't know,although she needs go out to the park or down the pool to clear her head while I'm gonna take Rose to see Kendall and I think I'm gonna stay there for the night cause Kendall must heartbroken also like Kaylee."- I said thinking.

"What if we take her down to the pool so she can chill? - James suggested.

"Sounds like a plan,then I go and pack my stuff,watch Rose till I come back,please"- I told them as I went up to the room to pack up my things. I done with it in 10 minutes. I went down and saw a sleeping Rose in Carlos lap. And James trying comfort the sobbing Kaylee.

" Awww she fall asleep?"- I asked walking over to them with my suitcase in one hand. I let out a chuckle. You may wonder why,they were already in their swimpants ready to go.

Logan said chuckling, "You guys are hopeless,anyway we'll be at Kendall' house to visit Kendall. oh and before I forget can one of you pick up Rose tonight?"

Without a sign Kaylee began to sob even harder. I'm so sorry what happened,but we are trying to bring them together again even if it's gonna be hard.

" Sorry Kaylee but she has to see her daddy."- I told softly. She yelled back," NO! CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO MAKE HER CRY TOO!* then her voice softened* Sorry,I'm so sorry I didn't want to yell I'm just really mad at Kendall. You know what? If you're already there tell him that everything between me and him are over"- She cried into James shirt.

" But-" Carlos protested.

James joined in too, " You can't just broke up with him,don't be silly Kay Kay"

"I decided and my chose is : I don't need him, guys he cheated on my twice and that hurt"- She cried out.

Then I spoke up, " You may give up on him,but we don't and we gonna make this right"- I told her and left the 2J with the sleeping Rose in my arm.

I was in the lobby when I realized I don't even know where is he staying,so I went to our car and put Rose into her car seat.I put my suitcase in the back of the car,then I climbed into the car and called him. He didn't pick up.

So I wrote a text to him : ** Buddy pick up your phone! We're not mad at you,I can't say the same about Kaylee...but Rose misses you,we want to visit you so pls talk with me:)**

I waited a few minutes when my phone went off,it ringed. I look at the ID it was Kendall. I got surprised,he wants to talk with me,that's a good thing.

He spoke into the phone, " H-hi" I knew he was crying,you could hear in his voice.

"Hello,where you gonna crush for the night?I'm in the car with Rose to go see you."- I said happily.

He answered a little happier then he was earlier, " Aw my little girl. Gosh,I miss her so much she's okay? And I'll text you the address then."

"Then text it to me and answering for your question she's okay compared to the circumstances."- I talked with Kendall when I heard a little voice from the back of the car,I turned around in my seat and saw Rose wide awake saying on her baby voice," Phone"- I told her , "I'm talking with daddy,wanna talk with him?"

She let out a happy squeal,before I could give it to her I told Kendall," Heard that? She wants to talk with you,I gonna give the phone to her" He said, " Thanks"

After she talked enough she handed me back the phone, I take it back and Kendall texted me his address. So we went to see him.

* * *

Kaylee Pov.

Logan left with Rose. So I had left with James and Carlos.

They said I have to go out and do something to take my mind off Kendall so I said to go to the pool.

After maybe 20 minutes we're done and chilled by the pool. They were right,it was better than staying up closed up in a room.

The guys went to get smoothie for us till I waited for them to came back,I saw I cute guy next to me sitting in the lounge chair. He was alone listening music on his Ipod. Then I got a great idea. I gonna pay back to Kendall with his own way. He's gonna realize it wasn't easy to see him with his ex after we have a little girl.

I told him everything and he agreed to help me making jealous Kendall. That was easy. Quickly we changed numbers just in time as Carlos and James came back. Luckily they don't seen anything.

"Here's your smoothie"- carlos handed mine to me. I thanked to him and we spent the rest of the morning with chatting at the pool.

* * *

Kendall Pov.

I hang up the phone with a smile on my face. I talked with my little girl and my buddies are not mad at me,but helping me. I went up to the bedroom and unpacked. After I finished it,went to the kitchen grabbed something to eat and sat down on the couch with my guitar. I played a song when the doorbell rang. I jumped up and went to answer the door to releave a smiling Logan with Rose.

"Hey little girl come to daddy"- I said cooing to her and she reached out for me so Logan handed her to me. She clanged up to me.

" Hey buddy"- Logan greeted me as I let him in.

"hi,thanks for bringing her over"- I told him. He nodded letting me know it's not a problem.

We sat down on the couch when Logan asked from me, " So what's your plans,you know to get back Kaylee"

I shrugged my shoulder. To be honest I had plans but I don't think any of them would work.

" I don't know. I think the best is if I play her a song with guitar and tell her I love her and miss so much while she's up on the balcony"- I said playing with Rose in my arms. She's full with energy just like Carlos.

Logan asnwered, " That's gonna work,I'm sure. Deep inside she still loves you,she's just angry at you"

"I know Logan,I know. But you have to believe to me that kiss was not my fault." Logan put his arm on Kendall's back for supporting.

" We gonna help you and you two will be together in no time,so what if I take up my suitcase,we make lunch then we can sit out to the garden and organize everything"- Logan said/asked.

" Sounds perfect. The spare bedroom is on the right side if you go up on the stairs"- Kendall said with a small smile as Logan got up from the couch and walked over to the stairs.

" And Logan"- Kendall called. Logan turned around to look at Kendall, " Yes?"

" Thanks for everything and that you stay the night with me so I don't have to be alone and that you brought Rose with yourself so I can see her."- Kendall said thankfully.

"I told you it's not a big thing,I'm glad you feeling better,now let me unpack"- Logan said with a chuckle as he went up.

* * *

**After 2 weeks after their big fight**

Kendall was still not home. Logan came home in the meantime and helped with Rose to Carlos and James cause Kaylee continued the crying all day. She was in her room not wanting to do anything.

One day,it was night in the 2J. Carlos bathed Rose,James and Logan made the dinner. Kaylee still up was in the bedroom. There was a knock on the door. Logan opened it and he backed up when he saw a stranger guy holding a rose bouquet in the doorway.

"Guys! Who's he?"- Logan asked from the guys. Their eyes also went huge.

"Man,I don't know."- Carlos replied in shock.

Logan turned back his head to the guy, "Look I don't know who you are but go away very fast"

"I'm here for Kaylee,she said that I can come in and she'll be down soon."- The guy said to us.

So I let him in with a weird look on my face. I mouthed to the guys" this gonna end badly" They knew it too.

Just as I wanted to ask Kaylee what's going on,she came down on the stairs looking very hot.

polyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=95276434

Oh damn it! Kendall gonna kill us. Cause today is the day when he's come and sing to Kay Kay a romantic song but this duckhead stepped in between our plans.

She put on a fake smile and said, "hi " to us. We nodded a small.

I blurted out, " Please say that you're not want to do what I think you'll do"

She smirked and answered, " Oh,bet I want that" With that she turned around and kissed on the cheek that guy.

I could kill him in that moment. He offered his hand and they went out for the night.

* * *

It was 10pm when finally they came back. Rose was already asleep in the bedroom while we were waiting impatiently for Kendall in the living room who promised us that he's gonna text when he's get here. But still nothing. That's when a happy Kaylee burst trough the door. She plopped beside us on the couch and laughed at us while we stared her with a disgusted face. Seriously!? How could she did this?

Suddenly my phone went off,it was Kendall. He's here. Couldn't be more perfect timing. But here it goes...

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay so this is a SUPER long chapter for all of you:D Soon the school starts and I won't have so much time for writing but I'll still try and update something when I'll have time, so Review :) Thanks and what do you think,what's gonna happen after all this?**


	8. I love u

**In short a song inspired me with this chapter:) Hope you gonna like it :D**

Kendall's Pov

Today is the day. The day when I can get back my fiancé and my children's mother. There's no words to describe how much I miss her. I miss her voice,her soft laughter,her face,her arms around me. I miss everything about her.

I grabbed my guitar case,the flowers and locked up the house,I put everything into the car and drove to the Palmwoods. Once I arrived there,I sent a quick text to Logan. He wanted to know when I coming.

I grabbed my guitar and the flowers and asked Bitters if I can go the pool,but he said it's late and no,I can't. So the only way left,is that I gonna play to Kaylee in front of the 2J's door.

I'm so nervous,I'm standing here ready to win her heart back. Hopefully tonight I can be with her again.

I knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened and I felt something not okay. Kaylee was dress out and it was weird at first but I don't cared about it. I looked at Logan who mouthed to me wit a small smile, " Just do it"

So I shot a soft smile to Kaylee who came out to the door and listened the song what I sang to her.

(A/N pls listen it before you continue reading the chapter,you gonna understand more about the situation)

The song what I chose was, _**I Don't Want To Lose You By Jamestown Story:**_

I've been losing sleep for a while now  
Thinkin' about us  
And its hard to pretend that we're doing okay  
When we're not  
And its killing me slowly

I need you in my life  
Or I'm not alright  
So don't walk away  
I won't be okay if you do  
I just don't wanna lose you

You've been losing faith  
For a while now  
And I'm lost for words  
And for we are having problems  
If you are willing we can solve them  
In time  
I'm just begging you to try

I need you in my life  
Or I'm not alright  
So don't walk away  
I won't be okay if you do  
I just don't wanna lose you

I need you in my life  
Or I'm not alright  
Please don't walk away  
I need you to stay  
To get through  
Somethings gotta give

I hope we can get passed all the problems have  
And let go  
cause I still believe we have the chance

I need you in my life  
Or I'm not alright  
So don't walk away  
I won't be okay if you do  
I just don't wanna lose you

Everynight I dream about the days you and I  
Both seem so happy  
If only I knew what we'd go through to get here

Trough the song I kept glancing up at Kaylee,meanwhile the guys stayed in the background on the couch.

I sang the song from the bottom of my heart. When I finished the song, I take into my hand the beautiful but yet simple flower bouquet and handed to Kaylee. She took it with a quilt smile. She got me worried.

In the next second,none of a sudden she jumped into my arms and started to cry on my chest. I put aside my guitar and pulled her closer to me.

She held into me tight,like she would be scared.

I freed my left hand and lifted her chin up with my thumb, " Hey,why are you crying? Awww baby,shhh I'm here" I told to her.

She started her apology, " K-kendall I'm so- so sorry. I knew it wasn't right but I wanted to show you how does it feel to see your love with somebody else,and now I know I did a mistake but please don't be mad,I regretted already." -She pleaded with tears flowing down her cheeks. Her make up was already messed up by now.

" Kaylee,hey sweetheart! What are you talking about?"- I asked confused,when the guys shot their heads down.

I looked back at Kaylee. She was scared,sad but most of all guilty. I waited for an answer.

"I-i went out for a date with a guy an hour ago."- She squirmed out my grasp,fresh tears in her eyes. She ran past beside me down the hall. I sprinted after her,in the lobby I finally caught up to her and grabbed her waist gently,stopping her.

" Why did you do it?"- I asked angry,seriously with hurt in my voice.

"I wanted to make you jealous but when he took me out I realized what I'm doing and I asked him to bring me home and then he dropped me off and he went home. He didn't touch me or kissed happened between us,I swear."- She pleaded looking down.

I was speechless. We both were in the same situation. We have to believe to each other that either of us did anything. And even if it's seems like it happened. Actually it didn't.

I made the first step. I pulled her into a comforting,tight hug. She put her arms around my waist and we heard the guys cheering behind us,I don't know how did they do it tough.

"C-can you forgive me?"- She was still sniffling. Aww my girl.

" Of course,my little silly"-I said playfully. She hit me in the arm.

"Hey,what I got this?"-I asked with a smirk. For answer she run into the elevator and went up to the apartment.

Me and the guys followed her.

* * *

**In 2J ( night 12pm)**

Rose was still sleeping. Kendall said his goodnight to her and gave her a night kiss on her forehead.

After the big reconciling,the guys were chilling in the living room.

When James said," Guys,we have a tape from the kiss" Carlos eyes went huge. That's when it hit the guys that Carlos got on film everything what happened on that certain day.

" I'll show you stay here."- Carlos said in a rush,running up to his and James shared bedroom. Minutes after he came back with his camera.

Kaylee was in Kendall's lap. Kendall had his arms around her,keeping her safe.

"Baby are you sure you want to see it"- Kendall asked softly.

" Look,I know already the truth and I want to see it I can't even imagine how stupidly they acted when you punished them"- She laughed at us.

"Hey!"- James said offended.

Logan joined in," Sorry bro but Kay Kay has the point"

Kaylee and Logan give each other a high-five.

After the short video ended,we all laughed on it. We enjoy it the guys stupid excuses when Kendall pull them out behind of the bushes.

"So this means we're together again and I can come home?"- Kendall asked with sly smile.

"Of course,I love you so much"- She asnwered pulling Kendall in a kiss.

" I love you more"- Kendall said between the kiss.

**So let me know how was it? Review or Follow,thanks! :D More coming:)**


	9. Scary Storm

**I've had troubles with this chapter,but finally I could put it together:)Hope you gonna like it :D This is a kind of filler chapter that's why its short. Next will be a super cute chapter,I can promise;)**

After we laughed ourself out on that stupid video we all went to sleep. The guys said goodnight then we went to sleep too. Kendall grabbed his suitcase,hand in hand we walked up into our bedroom. When he reached the door he dropped down to the floor his suitcase,spinning me around. He rested his arms on my waist. He looked me in the eyes and said, " I love you so much" He pulled me into a deep sweet kiss. He let me go and we went to bed.

* * *

**Few hours later around 3am **

Logan's Pov.

The quiet apartment' silent was broken by a loud thunder. I got up since I heard tiny crying from Rose' bedroom. I climbed out of the bed and went to see if she's okay.

I walked down the hall to her bedroom. Her bedroom is next to our's aka mine and Carlos.

I cracked the door open and saw her looking out under her blanket safety.

"Shhhh,its okay baby girl"- I said softly on what she started to calm down slowly. I picked her up and held her close to my chest,rocking her back and forth. When a sleepy Carlos walked in, " What are you two doing up in this late?"

He asked groggily. I could tell he just woke up as he rubbed his eyes.

"Rose woke up because of the storm"- I said caressing her face.

"Oh princess we're here with you "- Carlos said walking up to me and giving a kiss to Rose forehead. She looked up at him with those big green eyes.

"I'll get Kendall stay here"- I told and handed Rose to Carlos who take over her and they sat down into the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I left them there to wake up Kendall. Just as I walked into their bedroom there was an another loud thunder. Then a very big lightning wich made visible the bedroom. I could hear Rose desperately crying. She's get so scared from the storm.

I went to Kendall's bedside and began to shake him gently. He opened his eyes looking at me half asleep.

"What's wrong?"- he asked groaning. Then he realized Rose is crying in fear.

"Logan what happened? Why she's crying?"- Kendall asked in a rush as he followed me back to Rose bedroom.

We found Carlos on the floor with Rose on her stomach as he tried to make her forget about the thunder. But it was useless,Rose just kept crying endlessly.

"Aww baby girl daddy is here"- Kendall said taking over Rose from Carlos. We all 3 sat down on the carpet in the middle of Rose bedroom.

"Shhh,it's okay,it's okay"- Kendall tried to sooth her. Carlos started to humming Cover Girl and Rose got quiet listening him. We changed looks then smiled. That's what she needs. Since she was born when we sing to her it's calms her down.

So we started to sing,

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl

Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while

And when I see that face  
I'd try a thousand ways  
I would do anything to make you smile

_[All:]_  
Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl  
Whoa oh, my cover girl  
Whoa oh, my cover girl

After the song came to the end she was snoring softly in her daddy's arm with a smile on her tiny face.

Since the storm was still heavy we agreed to sleep this night with Rose. So the guys brought their sleeping bag over,we laid them down on the floor and soon we all fell asleep. We have to get some sleep since tomorrow will be her big day in the preschool. Yes,our little princess grown up.

**So let me know how was it? 1 Review and More will come :) **

**Next chapter: She'll have her first day in the preschool and get new friends**


End file.
